The invention relates generally to fastening systems and lock nuts therefor that are undeformed prior to installation.
Lock nuts are known generally and used widely. U.S. Pat. No. 1,885,459 entitled "Lock Nut", for example, discloses a lock nut having a body portion with a threaded bore and a plurality of threaded gripping jaws spaced axially from the body portion.
It is also known generally to couple a washer to the body portion of a lock nut as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,091 entitled "Self-Locking Fastener With Captive Washer" issued on Nov. 18, 1997.
The present invention is drawn toward advancements in the art of fastening systems and locking nuts therefor.
An object of the present invention is to provide novel fastening systems and novel lock nuts therefor that overcome problems in the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel fastening systems and novel lock nuts therefor that are economical.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel fastening systems and novel lock nuts therefor having generally improved performance.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel fastening systems and novel lock nuts therefor having a zero or at least a substantially reduced installation torque.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide novel fastening systems and novel lock nuts therefor having relatively consistent prevailing torque performance over several installation and removal cycles.
Still another object of the invention is to provide novel fastening systems and novel lock nuts therefor having reduced statistical spread.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide novel fastening systems and novel lock nuts therefor comprising generally a body member with a threaded axial bore and a washer having an axial opening. The washer is coupled to a bottom end portion of the body member so that the opening of the washer is aligned substantially with the threaded axial bore. The washer has one or more fingers with corresponding threaded finger tip portions partially defining the opening thereof The threaded finger tip portions of the washer are in-phase helically with the threaded axial bore of the body member. A recess is disposed between the washer and the body member, and a protruding portion of the washer extends from the bottom end portion of the body member generally opposite the recess.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.